


Masterpiece

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 1x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

Steve watches as Grace gives Danny the drawing she made in the hallway, unable to stop the soft smile that quirks his lips up at the corners when Danny gushes over it, proclaiming it a work of art and telling Grace how he's going to make room on the refrigerator when he gets home. Steve watches and thinks about his own drawing, carefully folded into four and stashed in one of the bigger pockets in his cargo pants. The drawing of 'Uncle Steve saving Danno' that Grace had drawn first while he'd paced up and down the hallway, pausing only to harass a passing nurse or to ask Grace if she needed a drink or a snack or anything.

"Uncle Steve, look."

He'd crouched down in front of her chair, watching as she'd turned the paper around and shown him the two stick figures - one tall with a mess of brown hair, the other shorter with careful yellow strokes adorning his head. The shorter one is leaning on the taller one; both of them have down-turned mouths. Steve had forced a smile.

"Hey, is that me and your dad? It's great."

"Uh huh. Look, I drew the ambulance too."

There's a boxy-looking ambulance at one side, the back doors open and a surprisingly accurate representation of a stretcher peeking out.

"Thank you for saving Danno, Uncle Steve."

Steve had smiled wider, nodding once and standing again to give her a salute, making her grin and laugh. It had made him feel good.

"Hey, why don't you draw one for your dad now, 'kay?"

"Okay. I'm gonna draw us at the beach. Do you think he'll like it?"

Steve had given her an even brighter smile, watching it reflected in her eyes, in her own smile.

"Yeah, I think he'll love it."


End file.
